Build talk:N/A Contagion Bomber
Alrite guys, whaddaya think? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 07:58, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :Killing yourself gives the other team score, doesn't it? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 08:03, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::Wow 1 point for the other team. Big deal. This gives life advantage. If you can pull this off in a mob, it usually kills them all. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 08:12, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::Why not just run in and start spamming Inferno instead...--Relyk 11:26, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Inferno? What are you talking about tbh? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:11, 2 May 2008 (EDT) Brave. Just not strong. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 16:17, 2 May 2008 (EDT) Why not more sup runes? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 06:50, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :TBH, this would be really only good in CM over AB. Death count doesn't matter in CM as opposed to AB, so you can endlessly kill yourself. See Build: R/N Aspenwood Bomber for an example. --20pxGuildof 07:44, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::It works in both, if you die in AB it doesn't really matter, who cares about 1 point when you need 500? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 08:58, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :And to Starseeker: The longer you survive, the more damage you can pull off. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 08:58, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::Just thought, the sooner you die, the earlier Death Nova triggers, and your spells are stronger anyway. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 09:03, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::True, and with less health you sacrifice less. It is more effective if not being targeted. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:04, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::Added to variants. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:07, 3 May 2008 (EDT) Maybe add awaken the blood for a bigger sac to kill ur self faster? Xx Gerard xX 10:39, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :Meaning you can deal less damage with touches? Nty. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:02, 4 May 2008 (EDT) I would still kick the AB tag. Dying can be a real annoyance in AB where the field is much more vast and where you have to run all the way out to the field only to kill yourself again. I can see it for CM, but not AB. --20pxGuildof 12:13, 4 May 2008 (EDT) i'm not usually fond of bombing the other team reguardless but if anything just do a dervish bomber, they are more effective in this case and why are there three of these with like 2 little adjustments? :Sign your comments please. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 05:35, 5 May 2008 (EDT) Probably not, but would it be possible to farm with a bomber? Go bomb a large group of enemies, then head back and collect the drops afterward? --image:GraphicHeroSig1.jpg (TALK) 23:22, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :Might work, but I don't think it's worth it, there are probably faster ways to farm. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:28, 29 May 2008 (EDT) is what I see most people running in JQ. Spaggage ''talk'' 17:20, 22 November 2008 (EST) in the new jq this is awsome! you cap alone a quarry, then you rez and cap another one, and everyone is trying to kill you but they actually help you :) the only problem is the ench removal that the illusionists carry =( i actually run this and works awsome! im using soul feast to stay alive if theres only one or two npcs left or im going for a player. the original build might have been for killing players but this is much more effective against npc mobs :D :Yeah, the build I posted is what people run for capping shrines. Spaggage ''talk'' 14:04, 23 November 2008 (EST) ::7 of these with eoe ranger in ha... --Anonimous. 12:06, 30 November 2008 (EST) i dont get it, this is slow as hell am i doing sometihng wrong? Spamming a touch skill every 3 seconds to do damage is slow [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 12:19, 30 November 2008 (EST) :cause it can be easily out healed by enemy monks in cm [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 12:20, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::You suicide. Put up the enchants, use all the shit and u blow up and kill it all. You don't use it on players, only on shrines. ~~ 12:38, 30 November 2008 (EST) :::Open your eyes and read Muffin, or do you honestly just look at the damaing spells and walk away and trash things? Whenever you sacrifice health, it damages nearby enemies. So, you use wallows bite and it will damage nearby foes, putride bile will deal damage to nearby enemies when it dies, and poison nova will deal damage to nearby enemies when you die. So you're suiciding pretty much trying to die to trigger poison nova, dealing a lot of damage in a short amount of time. But, an ele can do it as well.. So, yeah..Pumpkinz 13:18, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::::................use this in luxon cm against kurzick camping monks/rts/necros/w/e, it's slow and can be easily healed, im comparing this to the old failway build with at least 2 of them, triggering the damage much more often in a short amount of time [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:11, 30 November 2008 (EST) :::::Tested against master of damage and ye it's slow [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:14, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::::::So basically i'ts bad to use on luxon side, fort aspenwood [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:17, 30 November 2008 (EST) :::::::And pumpkinz, u just got critically burned (2nd time using this phrase today woot) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:19, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::Yeah, "critically burned" for explaining something to a complete moron. Not only that, but the Master of Damage doesn't even damage you, as opposed to 3-4 Farshot rangers hitting you, triggering poison nova and then triggering Putrid Bile = Fast kills.Pumpkinz 16:29, 30 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::...troll less plz, violating NPA. MY context was in fort aspenwood. Try it there and watch as u fail harder than failway. O and in aspennwood, if u get damaged before u even get to a shrine, u only get 100 damage off nova, and whatever u can cast off before u die, which is quite minimal 76.217.116.27 17:00, 30 November 2008 (EST) might as well sign in actually. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 17:08, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::If anyone is trolling, its you. I simply explained how the build worked. If you've never seen this before, you sure as hell are new, which'd make sense considering you don't even know how it works. (Theres seriously 1-2 of these every game). Troll less please.Pumpkinz 18:34, 30 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::This is NOT for FA< only for JQ. ~~ 18:39, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::My comment was before i saw that this is only for JQ, and at Pumpkinz, umm, dont call other ppl morons. Trolling=the act of purposefully antagonizing other people on the internet, generally on message boards. So err explain without using words that can arouse an emotional response. And ye this works perfectly for Jade, jsut tried it. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:10, 30 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::And ye never saw anything remotely similar to this except a failway bomber, so i compared it to that. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:12, 30 November 2008 (EST) set to Death 11+3+1 Soul Reap 10+1 Blood 10+1, cover Nova with Aura so it goes off at end Uhhhh I hope you realize there's usually more than one point to cap unless you're winning decently. And a nuker can piss off and take down Juggernauts/Turtles (bring Mind Blast Water Hybrid and it can nuke shrines and snare shit). Killing one thing, waiting 10 seconds to res, only to kill yourself over one shrine is pointless. -- 14:14, 30 November 2008 (EST) :You don't kill one thing, you kill the whole shrine, which is a tough group of about 6-7. Its faster than ele nuking. ~~ 15:07, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::never done jade, but in fort aspenwood, nukers r better [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:28, 30 November 2008 (EST) :::Do Jade and you'll see at least one of these on one of the teams if not more. Spaggage ''talk'' 15:53, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::::Atm in JQ whoever has more of these on their team wins basically.-- Liger414 talk 16:03, 30 November 2008 (EST) :::::Run echo MoD. 217.120.239.130 16:05, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Yeah this is bad in aspenwood, should only really use it in jq--ShadowRelyk 18:56, 30 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Says that. ~~ 20:17, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::This build is terribad. Your three enchantment combo will always lose at least one as soon as you shadow step and with no cover enchant that's a big part of your combo. The entire build can be completely - and easily - countered by a single skill such as Rend Enchantments, Gaze of Contempt, hell even a single shatter on top of the shatter from the mesmer NPCs will destroy your entire strategy. Enemy players with snares such as Pin Down, Melandru's Shot, Ice Hexes, all of which are common in the arena, will destroy you before you make it to the quarry. Oh let's not forget that many times you won't take down the entire quarry with just one attempt the way they spawn sometimes you will miss two of them. On top of all of that if there is a lone monk at the quarry he/she can EASILY out heal EVERYTHING you do without a second thought and you will only add 4 or 5 seconds of pressure on the monks healing for your team. This build can easily take ranger shrines - no-one care about those. But a protected quarry by either a monk or some kind of DPS will own the shit out of a bomber. Bombers don't win Quarry, like everywhere else, monks do. A smart ranger running Melandru's Shot, Incendiary Arrows or even Splinter Barrage is far more useful than a bomber, they can take a quarry - even if it's slower AND be around afterwards to pressure monks, kill juggs/turtles etc. Bombers are a one trick poney with almost no versatility and the only reason they are useful is terribad players on school holidays found them more effective and easy to use than their wamo mending builds or uber 1337sauce assassin build and had mild success when no-one was protecting a quarry. 121.91.162.97 19:13, 1 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::Meh ur not alone so its cool, I personaly never ran into any trouble, even with teh dual shatters [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 22:51, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::Contagion bombers are really good, personally, if most shrines are already captured, I can catch rangers and casters unaware and bomb them. Good bombers aren't afraid of anything a monk can throw, except maybe SoA, which the rest of your party should be able to handle. Your job is to clear shrines FAST, not waste time clearing shrines with a heal area monk. Cover contagion and dark aura with death nova, tbh. Degen from bleeding usually clears the survivors of the shrines unless there are monks around. That being said, rend enchantments just before a necro shadow steps pretty much kills this build, but that means sacrificing secondary professions for /N.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 23:07, 2 December 2008 (EST) These are silly. An Incendiary Arrows ranger, for instance, can also cap unmonked shrines PLUS easily snare and kill bombers, snare jade carriers, interrupt healers + nukers, etc. I killed the same two bombers over and over yesterday with Apply Poison + Pin Down + auto attacks. It made me want to bring Crippling Shot instead of IA. But I didn't, because that would be sacrificing overall usefulness to do only one thing. *cough* --Spoon 15:42, 11 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::um, it's not that hard to get around the ai dude. switch to your spear/shield set before you go in and the npc with shatter enchantment will use clumsiness before shatter, giving you plenty of time to do your damage and, if you cover death nova with dark aura and contagion, it'll still be on you when you die. 71.230.145.170 17:53, 14 December 2008 (EST) See Also Mind if I add Build:N/A Tribute to Doomspike? Well, I'm adding it, very similar, remove if you want though. -- 20:34, 11 December 2008 (EST) Good Inferior by far to RoJ. ~~ 23:33, 1 January 2009 (EST) :This does have its pluses though. lolihealedthenpcfor14hpandnowitwon'tbekilledbyRoJ. Life 01:34, 2 January 2009 (EST) ::+ you can kill unprotected jade carriers by spamming Touch of Agony, + saccing yourself to death means you can move across the field fast via rez + teleport portal-thing. - Generic Wiki-er 01:59, 2 January 2009 (EST) ::At least RoJ doesn't die when it fails to cap (or succeeds for that matter). Ricky vantof 08:15, 2 January 2009 (EST) RoJ lacks about 40 damage in wiping all npc's, even with 16 smite. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:35, 3 January 2009 (EST) :No it doesn't. You probably didn't factor in burning.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 07:38, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::ye, at 16 it has JUST enough to kill npcs. -- Gringo TALK 17:13, 3 January 2009(EST) :::That's why you take Cast Sig (and/or sig of bane) and pretty much wand NPC's to death in 1 hit. Ricky vantof 12:14, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::::....what? you dont need cast/bane to kill, just roj@16, but maybe i misunderstood yuuuu. -- Gringo TALK 17:36, 3 January 2009(EST) :::::Nah, I run 14 smiting Ricky vantof 13:41, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::::::oh well tahts stupid. prot spirit + sup rune + 455 health = !!! -- Gringo TALK 18:43, 3 January 2009(EST) ::::::Dying is okay in JQ.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 16:29, 3 January 2009 (EST) :::::::So it not dying by using RoJ, AND being able to heal against these is fantastic. ~~ 16:33, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::And using Make Haste on carriers, srsly that makes you win. Ricky vantof 16:48, 3 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::lol i dshot'd ur RoJ it was epic.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 22:12, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::MANTRA OF RESOLVE152.226.7.213 22:43, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Lol i just stood behind a wall and 40/40'd RoJ it was epic--Golden19pxStar 22:45, 4 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::If you pick /Me just for Mantra of Resolve, you lose Make Haste! Is it worth it? Just cast & cancel, then recast after the interrupt misses. --WhiteAsIce 07:14, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Of course, if you go mesmer and bring the permanent speed boost from IoH, you can interrupt the Mo/P's RoJs all day long.Erring Ryft 04:21, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Vote for Moving it to: *Build:N/A Weapon of Mass Destruction *Build:N/A Terrorist *Build:N/A Suicide Bomber *Build:N/A Dirty Bomb -- ChristmasRelyk 22:28, 4 January 2009 (EST) :+1, Terrorist Life 22:41, 4 January 2009 (EST) :Think over what you're posting carefully next time before actually posting. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:42, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::guildwars is srs bsns--Relyk 03:11, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Archive I know this still sees use, but does it have any advantage what so ever over ion cannons? they cap just as quickly, and dont need to run back afterwards. they also can prevent a shrine from being capped, and heal turtles.--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 02:14, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :ups, was discussed above ignore this.--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 02:16, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::since the shrine mesmers shatter enchantments (now?) you need luck. a pity - balthi points and faction came in so quickly with many necro bombers blowing up themselves and the shrines. --Birchwooda Treehug 03:06, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::You don't need luck....Put Death Nova under the other two. Sig of agony+death nova kills the shrine. Life 04:34, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, cover Death Nova and use Signet of Agony as soon as you shadowstep in (having already used Putrid Bile on the centre NPC) and they'll degen to death (provided they aren't healed etc). Spaggage ''talk'' 17:08, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I'd actually reccomend taking down blood magic to 9 max and putting it on soul reaping...Wallows is just there for the Sacrifice so really what's the point? Odin The King 19:15, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Because you don't need energy and wallows kills the target faster so putrid triggers. Life 19:17, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Variants * as a cover enchantment. * or for a different shadow step skill. *Corpse Exploitation Skills I find it very irritating and disruptive that when you attempt to Shadow Walk while out of range it cancels all actions instead of running toward the target. Hence, I replaced it with Death's Charge. Anyways, how does this look? Ender A 08:08, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :hexer's vigor or masochism are better covers--Relyk 08:16, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::I disagree. Hexer's Vigor will be removed the moment you use ANY non-hex skill - a shadow step, signet of agony, touch of agony, dash... and only lasts 10 seconds. The energy gain from Masochism is entirely unnecessary, so I prefer Withering Aura because it has a much shorter cooldown, so it can be easily reapplied. Ender A 20:19, 19 July 2009 (UTC) * If you have problems with enchantment removal, you can just swap Contagion for SF. Something like this Make Blood Magic 9 & put 9 in Shadow Arts, you have 11 seconds of SF, completely enough to spam all your skills. — 12:57, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :sf has a long recharge time--Relyk 15:04, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I think it should be noted that other shadow steps are less accurate and can throw you a bit off target, which can seriously ruin a cap, Shadow walk actually PUTS you in the correct position and distance from the other NPC's. 23:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Rotting flesh alternative to Putrid Pile Long cast time can be a drag but the moment you shadow step the disease spreads to you thus triggering contagion -> dark aura and 4 degen to all enemies for 25 seconds, also can be useful on passing juggernauts/turtles. :Interesting but Putrid Bile is taken because of the AoE armor ignoring damage which will trigger when your target dies and will basically cap the rest of the shrine for you. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 08:40, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Doesn't work, Disease won't spread from monsters -> human --'-Chaos-' 13:57, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::The npcs guarding shrines are human and it does work, rotting flesh triggers contagion then dark aura so it is only about 30 less aoe damage then putrid pile and heavy degen ::::Thought this was this one PvE build that wanted to spike mobs with Contagion :> lol at lazy surfing --'-Chaos-' 18:58, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::: I actually modified this in a similar manner, I replaced Bile with Rotting flesh, and touch of agony with poisoned heart(who cares if death nova still adds poison? extra degen is extra degen :P), seems to cap MUCH faster. Also consider this: before you die, each NPC has 3 conditions that are inflicting over 10 degen, less than half health, and then the mini spike from death nova with will REAPPLY poison. The only way to counter that effectively is with Martyr and a crapload of prots. Seriously, I think that should be at least added to variants. EDIT: Forgot to sign :P 06:03, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Masochism Masochism gives a bit more damage, the extra sacrifice easily buffs up the damage with quite some points Dead falk 07:27, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Copy sig moar. Life Guardian 07:38, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :No. It gives more energy. I'm late but read PvP version. --Steamy..x 11:58, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey fuckwads This is the most popular build in jade quarry as well as the most effective. If you voted less than 5-5 go change it now you inbred cunts. Cheers--TahiriVeila 23:54, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :roj is better--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:55, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Apparently you're not only bad at the game, you've got downs too. RoJ causes scatter so you need follow up skills to kill most kills. You'll never cap cap while another monk is defending with RoJ, with contagion it's possible. Get the shit out of your brains--TahiriVeila 16:19, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Scatter from RoJ is not a factor if you know what your doing.. All you have to do is cast on the middle NPC and stay in place so they dont move out of it to follow you. The only thing that botches RoJ is when the NPCs loose their original placement which is usually caused by other players, and when healing players are present, both of which effect the bomber aswell. --Smity the Smith 17:08, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm going to assume your not being serious.--Oskar 17:17, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::He's mentioned this on any build talk page relating to JQ, and then some, so I'll answer him srsly. When you bomb a target with Contagion, the NPCs move back to their place anyway, either during or after your combo. They more often than not die anyways, though it may be to poison. Contagion bombers are superior at nuking shrines. Tru...hardly 17:21, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Assuming nobody stops them, yes they are superior at nuking shrines. However they use an entire bar to do this and offer no other benefits for the team. A healer is going to mess up roj or a bomber, and if there is not a healer present and one roj didnt do the job, its just a matter of doin a little clean up work to get the shrine. --Smity the Smith 17:37, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Also, quicker recharge on roj (especially with 40/40) means more, albiet less powerful (as if it always needs to be anymore powerful) capping. --Smity the Smith 17:48, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Quicker recharge means nothing. The fact that contagion dies means it gets from shrine to shrine fast than RoJ can. Recharge on chains NEVER matters in JQ b/c you'll always be limited by the time it takes to get to a new shrine, not the recharge on your skills. Stop being fucking awful.--TahiriVeila 22:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::That arguement is a result of a common delusion associated with the bomber. It feels like you are bombing expremely frequently but the fact is it has an inescapeably 30 seconds of downtime... don't try to tell me that you don't need shadow walk to pull off a successful nuke on a quarry. RoJ and even other nukers can get to a different shrine in less time than 30 seconds. RoJ's can usually nuke ranger shrines on their way to the next quarry without affecting their downtime, in the meantime accelerating the carrier and providing support for other players. --Smity the Smith 22:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Only faggots run RoJ and they need to lern2asplode.--Oskar 22:30, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't talk about JQ or JQ builds if you don't actually know what you're talking about.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Who, (in your opinion) does not know what they are talking about? --Smity the Smith 22:33, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm indented to tahiri, but your almost as bad--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:38, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, perhaps instead of one liners like "roj is better." you could provide some of your reasoning. --Smity the Smith 22:39, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::bombers suck?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:43, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Sectioned labeled "Hey fuckwads" reeked of emotion and lack of reasoning, I don't know why I ever jumped it. --Smity the Smith 22:45, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Because you're awful at the game? It takes longer than 20 seconds to move from yellow to purple. For that matter it takes longer than 20 seconds to move between ANY two shrines. Therefore the fact that RoJ has a 10s shorter recharge than bombers is completely irrelevent fuckwad--TahiriVeila 22:47, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::no it doesn't, stop theorycrafting shit. You should never go to purple unless your team is too shitty to get it back in 1-2 minutes, otherwise hope yellow doesn't get capped because the rest of your team is shitty while you go cap it, otherwise scream at your team in anguish and ragequit.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:55, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::screw it, roj is more effective as it can do more, but this is more fun :D and for the record, as mop i stop enemy rojers and bombers all the time... roj is only more effective due to its versatility at helping elsewhere. Counter A good counter to this involves 2 people, a ranger and a monk or a ranger and a dervish. All 3 would do well, actually. Have your ranger trap the centre mesmer (the usual target for bombers) so that the necro dies almost as soon as they shadow step, they'll still do dmg with death nova so have the monk heal your npc's. Then have the dervish stand at the teleporter and spam sand shards so anyone coming through will be hurt, spam wounding strike or something so they can't get away and the necro bombers won't be able to use that teleporter or hit that quarry. :Or just bring rend--TahiriVeila 18:15, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Rend enchantments is good against necro bombers, but I was also talking about locking down enemy teleporters so *no one* can get through. Trapping the teleporter while keeping up sand shards, teinei's heat etc would lock it down soundly Just wondering here...would this work with Icy Veins over Contagion? Or do you really need that last 5% of damage to kill yourself? Or is it the bleeding? (I watched a video, they went down so fast that bleeding hardly mattered). Is there another reason it's mandatory? :Contagion triggers Dark Aura for more damage. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 17:10, 22 August 2010 (UTC) can an admin remove the votes that talk about how RoJ is better? i thought that when vetting/welling, you cant compare 2 classes. a necro build shouldnt be rated down because a monk build is better, simple as that.--Bluetapeboy 19:34, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :i think the issue here is that they both play similar roles. this is meant 100% for capping, monks can cap and be more versatile too. [[User:MrMetalFLower|'MrMetal']]FLower 19:54, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Also, in PvP you can directly compare builds from two different classes if they're in the same role. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 20:34, 22 August 2010 (UTC) Can an Admin Look over the vote page and realize how terrible the majority of people's reasonings are? Seriously, one liners like "It makes stuff esplode" is not reasoning, and on most vote pages comments like that gets insta removed but since this is the bomber and nobody wants to decrease its rating you admins aren't being consistent at all. Also, Relyk voted twice, wtf? Smity 16:45, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :The build's a 5-5-5 anyway. Anything less should probably not be there.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Dakka Dakka Dakka"]] 17:03, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Tbh a lot of the 5-5-Xs on there are really retarded too. [[User:MrMetalFLower|'MrMetal']]FLower 17:05, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::It's worse than roj, admins cbf, and you guys need to stop trying to boost the ratings--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:57, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::worse than roj wat--Oskar 00:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Also smity, votes from before we decided to crack down on reasonings are exempt because we didn't want to throw every build on the site back into testing. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 00:23, 26 August 2010 (UTC) ::I'm just having trouble understanding how a rating of 5 for universality can be justified, especially considering everybody who gave it a 5 in universality didn't explain it at all. A build such as this one which has such a narrow and specific task and cannot perform outside of that task is not by any means universal. Maybe I am misunderstanding the universality rating because apparently if enough people are in bed with a build the universality rating just becomes a way to boost it's overall rating, isn't related to the definition of universal at all. Smity 17:39, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::ur just dumb--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 17:50, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::go get laid and stay out of this. Smity 17:58, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::no one cares what you think, so fuck off--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 18:23, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Alright Relyk, in the mean time I would appreciate an admin response from my prior statement. Smity 18:25, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::: At this point we'd have to vote wipe (there's too many votes to remove manually) and it's in the meta category anyway. It's also in the Good category, which is what your vote suggests it should be. I could go through and remove every vote that has no reasoning, but the end result would be the same as leaving it alone. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 18:26, 26 August 2010 (UTC) If you would like to suggest a votewipe, post on the AN. Otherwise, shut the fuck up. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus''']] 18:40, 26 August 2010 (UTC) :Done. I guess that means I don't have to stfu? Smity 00:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Order changed so you cast in the right order. Wolfer991 Another Counter A monk healing you instead of letting you go boom -_- 15:34, November 20, 2010 (UTC)